


UnNamed A/B/O Harry Potter Story

by Lukenthius



Series: Plot Bunnies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Daphne Greengrass, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Padma Patil, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha Terry Boot, Alpha Theodore Nott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Body Modification, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Fae Dunbar, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Hermione Granger, Omega Lisa Turpin, Omega Michael Corner, Omega Sally Smith, Omega Tracy Davis, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy, STORY CUTS OFF SUDDENLY!!, THIS IS A PLOT BUNNY!, Threesome - F/F/M, Wolf Hybrids, everyone else is a beta - Freeform, not finished!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: An accident during a potions study session has life changing consequences for all involved.Can they all come together and get over their old ideals and habits in order to survive the new life they've been given?





	UnNamed A/B/O Harry Potter Story

Harry eyed Snape stalking the room. They were having a final study session before end of term exams and everyone went home for Christmas. This was the seventh year group, and they were all brewing different potions.

Suddenly there was a violent hissing from the back of the room and everyone ran to the front of the classroom, Snape casting some kind of shield to protect them all from the gas that exploded out from the cauldron. Unfortunately the gas set of a chain reaction and all the other potions exploded simultaneously. Harry had only a brief moment to panic as the potions mixed in the air and came flying towards them all, passing through Snape’s shield like it wasn’t even there.

The room erupted with screams as the gunk touched their skin. Everyone collapsed to the ground in agony. Harry closed his eyes as it felt like his skin was tearing, hair growing under his skin and pushing its way out. He felt bones breaking and stretching, mending in new positions, his nails grew long and he grabbed onto the leg of the desk in front of him to avoid scratching at his skin. His spine burned, especially around his arse and the suddenly it felt like something jabbing and poking from inside his butt, pushing outwards. His insides churned unpleasantly and his mouth exploded with pain. He spat out several teeth, new ones exploding from his gums.

Finally the pain stopped and he lay on the floor panting for breath. He looked around and took stock of everyone. Clothes were torn and shredded, some people had large scratches across their skin from clawing at themselves. Everyone had a thick main of hair on their head, leading down over their shoulders, large wolf like ears on top of their heads, thick bushy tails sprouting from their backsides and their feet almost resembled paws now.

Harry cast his eyes over the entire group, gasping as his eyes stopped on Snape, who was slowly pushing himself to his feet. The man’s muscles rippled under his skin, his large hands curling slightly against the floor, thick, powerful legs easily pushing him upright as he balanced on the toes of his feet. His tail swished behind him, not at all concerned with his near nudity.

Harry felt his cock swell to full hardness unexpectedly. He whimpered in need, a high keening sound. Snape’s eyes shot over to him and seemed to darken with lust. He growled low in his throat and Harry felt something wet slide from his ass and start to trickle down his thighs. Snape’s cock sprang upwards, slapping the man on the abs. He stalked forward and Harry rolled over, sticking his arse in the air, whimpering desperately. He had no idea why he was acting like this but at the moment, the only thing on his mind was having that alpha’s cock buried deep into his ass, filling him with his seed until he was heavy with child.

Wait...

What?

Where did all that come from?

He didn’t have any time to think as Snape slammed into him and his entire body cried out in pleasure, so intense he doubted anything would ever feel this good. He knew, without a doubt, that he would do whatever it took to have this man claim him, mark him, over and over again. He’d do anything for his mate, his alpha.

What the hell is with these thoughts? I hate Snape. I... oh, god I need him.

When Harry next opened his eyes he was curled up slightly with Snape pressed tightly behind him, cock still buried in his arse hole. He looked around and realised they were on a roughly transfigured bed with crude curtains around them. He vaugly remembered waving his arm and transfiguring them out of bits of classroom furniture. He couldn’t remember much of the past week, except extreme pleasure and Snape, growling possessively in his ear that he was _his_ and he would not let anyone else touch _his omega_.

He remembered a few sweet moments where the base of Snape’s cock had swollen up so far they couldn’t pull apart and the man simply holding him gently, whispering such sweet words in his ear, that he was such a good omega, so beautiful, so kind, so perfect. He whispered sweet words of love and possessiveness, claiming he would never let Harry go.

Harry sighed happily and snuggled backwards into Snape, clenching his arse around the member inside of him, hoping for another repeat of the last week, even though he was exhausted.

“Potter?”

Harry turned his head slightly and kissed the end of Snape’s nose, too tired to twist around enough to kiss the man properly. “Harry, Severus. Call me Harry.”

The man pulled back and stood up, looking around nervously. “This shouldn’t have happened.”

Harry whimpered and curled up. “I’m sorry alpha. I’ll be good. Don’t send me away.” Inwardly he growled at himself, why was he being so submissive to Snape, but surprisingly, it felt right.

Surprisingly Snape practically fell back into bed with him, pulling him back into his arms. “Hush, omega. Hush. I’m sorry. Hush.” Harry snuggled into him and sighed happily, having his alpha back with him.

They sat together for a few moments longer before Snape pulled back slightly. “I don’t know why I did that.”

Harry sighed though his nose. “The potion altered us. Considering how wolf like we look, and how your cock got stuck in me, I’m guessing we’re some kind of wolf hybrid now, complete with Alpha, Beta, Omega dynamics. I’m an omega and you are my alpha, my mate. I am yours and since we are mated I can’t be with anyone else. No other alpha will tolerate an omega who smells like another alpha. You can take whatever omega you want, but I’m stuck with you for the rest of my life.”

Snape frowned and took a deep breath in through his nose before sighing. “My mate.” He clutched Harry tighter. “I won’t turn you away. Something within me is screaming for me to keep you.”

Harry nodded. “We should probably summon and repair our clothes. The others are likely finished by now too. We need to know what potions were involved since it’s likely that all of them were involved in the explosion and whatever has happened to us.”

Snape nodded and held out his hand, his clothes flying into it a second later. Harry took a moment to admire how large the man’s hands were before summoning his own clothes, repairing what was torn and easily getting dressed. He made a cut in the back of his trousers for his tail, Snape mirroring him after watching Harry dress. “I really want to tear those clothes back off you and fuck you into this bed again.” His eyes widened slightly in shock.

Harry moaned in disappointment. “I would love that, but we really need to talk to the others. We can have sex again later.”

Snape pulled Harry close and nipped at his neck. “Definitely. I won’t be giving you up easily.” He pushed Harry away slightly. “Where is this coming from?”

Harry shrugged, “I’ve got some ideas but we’ll have to discuss them with everyone. It’s more theory and speculation than anything.”

Snape nodded and vanished the bed and stepped out of the curtains. A moment later the curtains disappeared. Harry spotted Hermione sitting with Theodore Nott behind her, running his finger’s lovingly through her hair, which was slightly tamer than before.

Over the next few hours more people came out from the curtained off area’s around the room and sat on the chairs Hermione transfigured around where Snape’s desk used to be. Eventually everyone was gathered.

Some of the pairings surprised him. Daphne Greengrass sat with Michael Corner curled between her legs stroking his head. Actually, out of all the boys present, Harry and Michael seemed to be the only submissive males here.

Seamus and Dean were of course together but Harry couldn’t tell who topped and who bottomed. He guessed they were switchers. Blaise Zabini had Hannah Abbott curled against this side. Then there was Erne Macmillan and Samantha Holden, a Hufflepuff girl he’d not really spent much time with. Kevin Entwhistle (A Ravenclaw) and Millicent Bulstrode. Terry boot with both Fae Dunbar and Lisa Turpin (He could tell both girls were omegas. How terry managed that he’d never know). Padma Patil had Tracy Davis’s head in her lap. Draco Malfoy was curled up with Sally Smith. Anthony Goldstein and Susan Bones. And finally Stephen Cornfoot and Lavender Brown.

Harry looked around the group. “So, what does everyone identify as, Alpha, Beta or Omega?”

Unsurprisingly Harry and Michael Corner were the only Omega Males. Hermione, Fae Dunbar, Lisa Turpin, Tracy Davis and Sally Smith were the Omega Females, Theodore Nott, Terry Boot, Draco Malfoy and Severus were the Alpha Males, Daphne Greengrass and Padma Patil were Alpha Females and everyone else was a Beta.

Harry nodded. “You Alpha’s can fight for dominance later, for now, we need to figure out what happened.

Nott held up his hands. “I’m out.”

Terry Boot nodded. “Me too.”

Malfoy smirked. “Ah, bowing to my superiority are you?”

They looked between eacother, confused for a moment. Nott shook his head slowly. “No... we’re submitting to Snape. He’s the Alpha out of all of us. I’m not stupid enough to challenge him.” Boot nodded in agreement.

Malfoy turned and snarled at Severus. Severus simply lifted up his top lip and let out a deep, low growl. Malfoy’s tail lifted up in challenge and he stuck his chin up slightly, growling louder. Sally Smith grabbed his arm. “Draco, no. Just admit he’s the pack alpha.”

Malfoy backhanded her and before anyone else could react, all the other Alphas jumped Malfoy, snarling and growling. They had him on his back screaming in seconds, loud whimpers tearing from his throat. Sally scooted up to Tracy and curled up beside her, Lisa, Fae and Hermione all curling up around her. Harry and Michael sat with their backs to the girls, facing the alphas, though were surprised when the betas all sat between them, protecting the omega from the fighting alphas.

After several long moments the alpha’s backed off, leaving Snape standing with one foot pressed lightly against Malfoy’s throat. “You’d better not hurt your omega again, Malfoy. Or I’ll kill you.”

Malfoy whimpered pitifully. “Yes Alpha.” Snape lifted his foot and Malfoy crawled away, curling up at the edge of the room, wiping his sleeve over a cut on his cheek.

Severus shook his head slowly, frowning in confusion.

Harry sighed and stood up. “In wolf packs, sometimes there is more than one alpha male. Usually, the other alpha males will all follow the command of one alpha, who becomes the leader of the pack, known as the Alpha Male, which capitals. We are a pack now, you guys are the alphas, you all recognise Severus as the Alpha Male, which makes me... the Alpha Female... ugh. I guess the titles we use will be different, since all the Alphas here Mated to Omegas.”

Erne nodded slowly. “So... you know what’s going on?”

Harry shook his head. “Not much, but I know a lot about all the different kinds of wolf dynamics. I studied it up after we learned Professor Lupin was a werewolf. In order to really understand what is going on, we need to know what everyone was brewing. I guess some of the wolf characteristics came from the wolfsbane I was brewing. What about the rest of you?”

“Fertility Potion.”

“Animagus Potion.”

“Bone Mending.”

“Essence of Dittany.”

“Amortentia.” “Isn’t that illegal?” “Only to use on people. Brewing it is okay.”

“Hair Growth Potion.” “Why? Aren’t we supposed to be studying for our NEWTS?” “Yeah, but the Hair Growth has that thing with the seed you have to crush. I need practice with that.”

There were several other potions that all would have added small effects or cancelled each other out. Surprisingly Hermione seemed rather evasive with her answer. After a bit of wheedling from Nott she ducked her head. “Well, I wanted to do something challenging. Something we hadn’t covered before... I’d been reading up on rituals lately and I’d found a bonding ceremony that used a potion. I was brewing that... so...”

Harry sighed. “We all got covered in a bonding potion. Let me guess, it wasn’t drunk and the ritual involved sex?”

Hermione blushed and nodded.

Harry sighed. “So, added together, the animagus potion and the wolfsbane made us all wolf hybrids. The bone mending and essence of dittany would have enhanced out healing factor during the change. The amortentia, lust potion, fertility potion and sexual enhancement potions probably added together to result in that week of sex, and it’s likely that most of the girls are pregnant.”

Michael shivered slightly. “It was weird with me and Daph. I bottomed but she had this... thing that came out. It was like sex with a guy.”

Tracy nodded. “Padma was the same. It seemed weird at first but... it just felt right.”

Michael nodded. “Yeah. Weird, but good.”

Harry nodded. “And that’ll be the result of the gender modification potion.” Harry blushed. “Hopefully you two are the only ones affected and not me, Michael and you beta boys. Can you imagine being a pregnant man?” the beta boys shuddered slightly and chuckled but for some reason Michael and Harry traded longing looks. Harry imagined himself swollen with Severus’ child and suddenly felt the desperate urge for a baby. 


End file.
